


Doctor Who: It Takes You Away re-write

by Hammylams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Monsters, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammylams/pseuds/Hammylams
Summary: My own personal revision of the latest (at this current time) episode of Doctor Who - It Takes You Away. Follows a similar premise and some beats but hopefully changes enough to have its own identity and give another take on the story.





	Doctor Who: It Takes You Away re-write

**Author's Note:**

> This latest episode was, in my opinion, quite disappointing as I think its more interesting ideads were mixed with decent but nothing revolutionary ideas that were fighting for time with the first half really not being anything special but then not giving enough time for the second half leading to some rushed pacing and silly ideas with the frog. Nontetheless there was some great ideas so I though I'd give my own take on this episode.

"So team, where to next" the Doctor asked while still panting from their most recent endeavour which involved a murder mystery in Victorian London with Arthur Conan Doyle which had them touring some of the finest sewers of London.

"I think a holiday is in order... there's only so much a man can take" Graham managed to muster after an extensive night of running around and holding deathly silences in order to stake out the latest creature of the week. He gave a wave as he headed further into the TARDIS - both to most likely have a rest and get ready for wherever they were heading next - after a few months of this he knew when to take strategic breaks so there wasn't non-stop action.

"I don't really mind but do you have a lot of control over her?" Yaz asked referring to the TARDIS. It wasn't the first time any of them had voiced this but every time the Doctor seemed to have control over the ship they'd be whisked away on a number of journeys with little control or rhyme and reason.

"Of course I do! I think, anyway, she's always had a mind of her own. Mind you its never failed me before. Well..." The Doctor seemed to go on an internal tirade and lost herself for a few seconds but managed a smile. "How about Sheffield? It's been a while. Mind you, you can't go wrong with Hawaii - unless you're being chased by evil Tiki demons." She shuddered jokingly while holding the smile similar to a child discovering a new creature they found fascinating.

"It would be nice to see granny again," Yaz offered with a smile and decided to head into the ship to prepare with Ryan following behind her. The Doctor set destinations for 2018 - still not certain about every button on the ship she privately hoped that they'd at least land on Earth this time; she could only go on for so long with fun minor banter about her control on the ship before her new friends might have had enough.

An hour later the TARDIS landed and the Doctor wasted no time in running to the doors and opening them, welcoming whatever was to come.

"At least it's Earth" Ryan said with a not too serious tone and instead drinking in the gorgeous if very misty scenery that they were allotted on one of the tallest hills in the vicinity.

"The view definitely is great - way better than trash planets if I might say" Graham superposed with a smile."

"Trash galaxy more like" Yaz said while trying to determine where they were. It definitely wasn't Sheffield she could say definitively. Maybe Scotland? Or somewhere further from home perhaps.

The Doctor inhaled with big gusto and pathos. Making a face of someone not entirely convinced she took the mildew from a nearby plant and took a tentative taste of the water. She turned around and exclaimed to the group: "Norway! Not entirely sure where mind but there should be some great 4 star cabins for hire nearby! Although their might be some wood lice so it might be better to give it a two." She waited for someone to speak and merely shrugged at their looks of confusion.

"Me and Grace did always want to go to Norway - we spoke about it a few times but we just never got around to it." Graham offered with a melancholic tone - it had softened over time and was far less like a weight on his mind like it had been in the early days following her death and the funeral as well as their early travels but it was still a heavy burden.

"Well the scenery here is gorgeous... but there always seems to be something going on wherever the TARDIS lands so it might be worth exploring?" Yaz offered to the group. The Doctor seemed to want to interject but Ryan took the opportunity to point out something:

"Look at that cabin over there. Might be a long shot but might be worth checking out."

The Doctor spun around and gave it a look over; "Yeah, a cabin in the middle of nowhere in Norway during winter and there's no smoke coming from the chimney... fancy a walk gang?" With that she begun to head down the steep hill with the group following her. and slippery mud acted as minor obstacles like a hurdle on a race track, especially compared to many of the challenges and adversaries they had already faced.

As they approached the cottage from the clearance, a trained eye was not needed to see that something was very clearly wrong - every window was plastered haphazardly with boards "perhaps to convince something that no-one was there, just like the lack of smoke" supplied the doctor seeming to make up her mind about the situation.

"Abandoned cabins always end well. Evil Dead? Never heard of it?"  
"Very funny Graham but this could be serious. Just look at that sign." The Doctor pointed to a dilapidated sign that was almost unreadable with age as well as weather that must have ravaged it over time. A prominent claw mark however seemed to suggest otherwise. As the group moved closer to the sign, now only 30 feet from the cabin... something happened. To many people, especially those who hadn't seen the wonders of the universe, it may have been nearly impossible to correctly describe. They might write it off as an odd flicker of the light or might put it down to a split second headache.

A flash of pure white light erupted from everywhere outside of the cabin and the near vicinity of which the group had found themselves. It lasted barely a second and yet the loud screeching noise seemed to last an eternity. It was like nails clawing down a chalkboard raised to the max and the ground seemed to shake and move with the force that the world may only have previously experienced with the separation of continents.

"Did anyone else see that?" Yaz asked after a moment of recovery while she whipped her head around to try and get any clue of what had just happened. When she only received affirmative nods from the rest they all knew something was wrong.  
"I don't want to seem uncool but do you think we should turn back and see if we can find out anymore first?" Ryan asked chancing a glance back to where the TARDIS was before looking to the Doctor.  
"I think this cabin holds what the answers to everything. Sorry guys," the Doctor said after a moment, "as for what that was - based on all the shaking and noise it was almost like we got displaced in time and space." 

"Do you mean we're stranded goodness knows where in time and space?" Graham said, his voice laced with worry.  
"I don't think so. Everything looks the same as before so it might have just been our consciousness going through that. If that's the case then a telepathic alien might be responsible for whatever is going on." The Doctor didn't sound entirely convinced but with a set mind she moved towards the cabin.

The Doctor tried the door but was met with a clank clank. She tried her sonic but as she suspected the wooden door stopped her from being able to pick the lock using her trusted item.  
"This won't be easy. If there is someone here then I don't think it's the best idea to break and enter. But it might be the only way to get in... still though we'll only be able to get in by breaking the lock."  
"I've got my police badge on me" Yaz provided helpfully, "I always carry it just in case. We can say we suspect something big is going on. But I'm not sure what we could use to break the lock." Ryan laughed at Yaz' suggestion but admitted it was the only thing it looked like they could do.

"All right" said the Doctor after a moment; "me and Graham will go look in that shed" she pointed to a small shed near the cabin that seemed in better shape than the cabin but not by much, "you and Yaz stay here and don't wonder off. I mean it! If anything has happened then we need to stick close to here."  
With that she and Graham wondered towards the shed. Moss and some rotting wood greeted them but besides that nothing seemed abnormal to the naked eye. They cautiously stepped in, the doctor in front with the sonic out to use as a pretend weapon as caution for anyone who wanted to scare them.

In the centre of the small shed was a table aligned with various tools including a crowbar (exactly what they would need) and a rifle that thankfully wasn't loaded. Hanging up near the old table were hooks that were being used to store animals.  
"Oh my god Doc, look at this." Graham beckoned her towards where he was staring. A squirrel hung on it which was already disturbing enough however what caught their eyes was the face of the animal. It had one, singular, solo eye that comprised half its face with a small slit that could only be a mouth accompanying it. It was also the size of a middle aged cat.  
"Do you think this is a mutation from some toxic waste or dumping - like those giant spiders?"  
"I'm not too sure but I doubt it Graham. This area doesn't look like it would be subjected to that."

Graham scratched his head in bewilderment and let out a sigh.  
"Well I hardly think we can say that nothing is going on now. I wonder if someone or something is experimenting with wildlife for some kind of evil plan."  
"Could be. Could be." The Doctor muttered as she turned away from the squirrel. She grabbed the crowbar and looked over. A few other animals lay about, some with similar abnormalities and some that had some strange cosmetic differences like a sheep with naturally pink wool.  
"We should head back to the others."  
"Yeah definitely. Although, I wonder why some of these animals are being put into bait bags." Graham pointed to a corner where the paw of an indeterminate animal hung loosely out of a one of the bags. "Maybe something needs feeding."

"Tread lightly guys," The Doctor said after coming back from the shed, "there's some animals that have had their basic biology changed and it looks like they're being used to feed something in the wild." As if on crew a low growl seemed to sweep and emanate from the depths of the forest.  
"Best get a shift on huh doctor" Ryan supplied and with that they got to work breaking into the cabin. A mighty crack decisively opened the door for the group and they went in.

They were met with a fairly predictable scene. A front room offered a fireplace with dying flames, a couch that had seen better days and a framed photo of a loving family consisting of a mother, father and daughter. A fur rug that looked like that of a bear decorated the room but otherwise it was fairly barren.  
"There really isn't a lot of dust here huh. I suppose people do live here after all."  
Yaz's voice held some guilt as she looked back at the door but she soon got back to the task at hand.  
"If there are people here then they might be hiding, especially from whatever is happening here. Everyone, take care. You two look upstairs." The Doctor gave a look towards Ryan and Graham and they gingerly headed upstairs.

A more thorough investigation downstairs turned up very little. There was some food, mostly things like cans or preservatives that would be fine to eat for quite awhile as well as enough food to last a person a week or two if they were careful. Dirty dishes and plate as well as food seemed abandoned and forgotten by the kitchen sink or table and there seemed to be a general clutter of toys or items that would not look foreign on a teenager. 

Meanwhile, upstairs proved similar fruitless results for the most part. There was two bedrooms with a hallway connecting them along with a bathroom. A large window gave a rather scenic view that barely captured what lay beyond the cabin. Graham tried to see if there were any signs of what possible creature could be residing out there but despite giving a careful look he was given nothing of leverage. On the other hand, Ryan made his way into the first available room and took a quick precautionary glance before heading further in. A wardrobe caught his immediate attention thanks to it's relatively advantageous hiding spot and the small noises of someone trying to steady their breathing from within. Cautiously, Ryan opened the wardrobe and regardless of what he was expecting to find he couldn't help letting a small shout fly out from his mouth at what he saw.

Rushing in Graham and Yaz saw a young teenage girl, huddled in the corner of the wardrobe. Despite holding a baseball bat for an offensive action, she was shaking and in a defenceless position. The Doctor arrived last and knelt down to talk to the young girl.  
"Hi there. We're not here to hurt you - I'm the doctor and I'm a little confused about what is happening here but I promise I can help you sort out whatever is going on. I'm a professional helper. What's your name?"  
"And do-goddery," Graham provided however when he saw the girl was still not in a state to particularly do much, especially trust and talk to a group of strangers so he produced plan B; "are you hungry? Because I've got a pickle and ham sandwich if you want one." He acted oblivious to the others looks if confusion and humour as the girl with sunglasses finally let her guard down.

They all went to move down to the kitchen so the girl could eat and they would be in a better position to ask what was going on.  
"Doctor I know how to question kids in really harsh or intense situations from training in the police. Do you mind me handling this?" Yaz had always wanted to help the team whenever she could and she sensed a lot of distrust and psychological harm that the girl was suffering with.  
"Of course, thank you Yaz."  
As they went to move downstairs Graham saw the girl was moving quite slowly with her arm out to sense the environment around her. He put two and two together - the glasses and the struggle to move around reminded him of the more visually impaired passengers he had while being a bus driver.  
"Need a hand?" He offered. After a few seconds she decided to take it and he slowly led the way. She may have lived here for awhile and may not have necessarily needed his help however in a situation like this he could see that from the thankful smile she gave him it meant a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I was going to continue it a bit more but thought it'd be better to have a shorter chapter. Next time more Hanne and more some more divergences from the original. Should be updated every other day.


End file.
